Various types of thermal transfer recording films are known for image formation by a thermal transfer process. These thermal transfer recording films are used in a thermal head recording system, a electrical transfer recording system, etc. The most widespread thermal transfer recording films comprise a support having thereon an ink layer containing waxes having a melting point of from 50.degree. to 90.degree. C. or colored resins having a softening point of from 50.degree. to 120.degree. C. so that the ink layer may be adhered at relatively low temperatures and, if desired, a release layer between the support and the ink layer. FIG. 6 schematically illustrates a cross-sectional view of a conventional thermal transfer recording film for use in an electrical transfer recording system. The film of FIG. 6 comprises resistant heating element 11 as a support having provided thereon electrically conductive layer 12, release layer 4, and ink layer 2 in this order.
The conventional thermal transfer recording films have a disadvantage that the ink layer cannot be sufficiently transferred onto such materials that have a smaller specific heat and a higher heat conductivity as compared with paper or resin films, or e.g., a glass plate. The amount of heat applied may be increased for the ink layer to be sufficiently transferred, but which, in turn, requires sufficient heat resistance of the support. It has been attempted to eliminate the above-described disadvatnage by lowering the softening point of the ink layer, but it results in reduction in strength of the ink layer at ambient temperature and also deterioration of stability of the transferred (recorded) image.